


Domestic life

by GodlessDisciple



Category: All New X-Factor, Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessDisciple/pseuds/GodlessDisciple
Summary: Quicksilver is taking a break from X-Factor and needs somewhere to live. Hawkeye has an apartment that needs a tenant.Featuring Archers, Speedsters and a supporting cast of various Avengers and Young Avengers.Set around the time of Hawkeye's solo series (Matt fraction) and at the end of All-new X-factor. After Children's Crusade.No Axis or Civil War 2





	1. Peter Frank

Clint Barton reluctantly rolled out of bed early afternoon. He stroked lucky who was laying beside him and pulled out his phone that had been repeatedly vibrating under his pillow with messages.

**KB: Ive fed lucky. He still needs his walk. See you in two days. Don't forget the guy coming to see the apartment upstairs today.**

**KB: Peter Frank 2pm**

**KB: Are you awake?**

**KB: clint?**

**3 missed calls from Katie >->**

**KB: WAKE UP!!!**

**KB: Clint**

**KB: Clint**

**KB: Clint**

**2 missed calls from Katie >->**

**KB: get out of bed and unlock a door! Then you can go back to bed! Just get the hell up!!!!**

**CB: ok I'm up**

Kate's impatient reply came immediately.

**KB: finally! Are you even dressed yet?**

**CB: yes**

**KB: liar. Put some pants on. He'll be with you soon.**

**CB: well i could if you stop texting me**

**KB: Peter Frank 2pm! Apartment 18**

**KB: let me know how it goes**

**CB: got it. Relax. Have fun with your friends**

**KB: ttyl >->**

Clint left his phone in the bed and pulled on some clean clothes. He put his hearing aids in and dragged himself to the kitchen to drink coffee Kate had made hours ago, straight from the pot. Peter Frank. It was a name Clint recognised but couldn't fit it to a face. He rolled the name over in his head a few times but it didn't jog any memories.

The was a knock on the door as time on the microwave turned to 14.00 and Clint strolled to open the door to his answer. But it wasn't Peter Frank standing in the doorway but a man Clint already knew. Despite dressing down in a pale linen suit instead of a friction resistant skin tight outfit, the Snow White hair made Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, unmistakable.

"Barton?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked his colleague? Associate? Were they friends? Clint wasn't really sure.

"I'm looking for Kate."

"Uhh...why?"

"She was going to show me an apartment."

"2pm?"

"Yes"

"What's with the name change? You're not Peter Frank."

Quicksilver rolled his eyes, a gesture Clint was familiar with from their years avenging together. "No, but have you ever googled 'Pietro Maximoff'?"

Clint thought about Pietro's career and how it started as a mutant terrorist, and then the many team changes; some mistakes had been made and that was even before he considered the whole family situation of magnets and reality warpers. "Fair enough"

He took a sip form his coffee, thankful that his own dysfunctional family wasn't public knowledge and then offered the pot. "Coffee?"

"I'm fine." Clint shrugged and had another sip.

"So...?" Pietro prompted.

"So?"

"The apartment."

"Oh yeah. It's upstairs." Clint grabbed the key from its hook and shut his door, not bothering to lock it, and gestured to the stairs. The usually lightning fast man kept a slow pace with Clint as the archer trudged up the stairs.

"There isn't an elevator but I guess that's-"

"Not a problem." The white haired man finished his thought. "And Kate is the landlord?"

"No it's my building, Kate just answers the phone more than I do."

"Right. So Kate is.."

"My partner." He have a hum of understanding and they continued up the stairs in silence.

"Number 18" Clint said, as they reached the top of the stairs and he unlocked the door.

The door opened onto the empty living area with a similar floor plan to clints own apartment and he pointed out the different areas. "Living room. Kitchen. Bathroom has a bath and shower. Both bedrooms are back there."

He paused as his potential tenant sped off to inspect. Continuing when the man returned with an approving look on his face. "Rent is $600 a month, including utilities."

"What kind of security system do you have?" Clint rattled off the specifics of the stark-approved upgrades he had made on the building, enjoying the fact he didn't have to dumb it down or edge around where he got access to some much high tech equipment.

"And what happens if that malfunctions?"

"Well... then there's me."

"You?" Maximoff quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah I am an avenger Y'know"

"I am aware." Another eye roll.

"Well it's good enough for most people. Sorry it doesn't live up to your standards." Clint was starting to remember why they didn't spend much time together outside of work.

"From what I remember, you generally bring more trouble than you protect from."

"Yeah but probably still less than you." Clint retorted defensively. When something changed in the other man's face he quickly tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean.."

"You're not wrong."

When they lapsed into silence, Clint tried to change the subject. "So... Are you planning on getting a roommate? Or thinking of investing in a giant hamster wheel?"

Pietro chuckled despite myself. "What do you mean?"

"The second bedroom?"

"For my daughter, Luna, when she stays."

"Oh yeah" Clint remember the other man's short lived marriage to an inhuman princess. "How old is she now?"

"12 going on 25" Maximoff replied fondly. "She's so clever. Crystal has agreed to share custody but away from the superhero life."

"Weren't you back with X Factor?"

"I'm taking a little break, but I'm on call if they need me." Clint understood that distance would never be a problem for someone who ran to different countries as a daily occurrence. "Fair enough. So what do you think?"

"I think I'll take it. When can I move in?" He said and offered his hand.

"First month and last months rent upfront, and you can move in when you're ready. Let me know if you need any help getting your stuff in." He replied, shaking he taller man's hand to make it official.

"Im sure I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Could you be more careful?!" Pietro Maximoff scolded as the sofa they were moving up the stairs slipped out of Clint's hands for the third time.

"Maybe if you went a bit slower I could keep up!" Clint responded. After having already taken everything to his new apartment, Clint had found the speedster struggling to push the sofa, which didn't come apart into manageable pieces, and blocking the stairs. Luckily for his ego, his new tenant wasn't as strong as he was fast and Clint had offered his assistance which was taken reluctantly.

"Story of my life." The response came with an eye roll.

"I could just leave you here but then you'd be stuck and no one would be able to use the stairs so suck it up bro."

Clint ignored the grumbled response and thought of an alternative solution.

"Alright, swap places with me." Quicksilver was already on the lower end of the stairs before the man with the plan started the clamber over the obstruction. With Pietro pushing at the tail end and Clint controlling the speed at the head it was a much less painful experience and they manoeuvred the sofa into the apartment with much less trouble.

The archer collapsed on the sofa as the other man turned into a blur, covering all furniture and boxes with plastic sheeting that appeared from another room. He retreated back to his own apartment to get a drink. Seeing that he was out of leftover pizza he took a second beer and returned up the stairs, letting himself into the apartment that already smelt of paint.

"Quickie, catch." He called as he gently threw the bottle he was holding into the space in front of him. It was open in the other man's hands long before it hit the floor. "Don't call me that."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Always."

"Cool, I'll get pizza." He turned to leave but stopped when he recalled a past Avengers Christmas party that had become a holiday party to include Chanukah. "Are you still kosher?"

Pietro shrugged. "Only on the sabbath. Can't afford to be picky with my metabolism."

"So if I get pizza with chicken you'll you eat it?"

"Sure, but I can always get it when I'm done."

"Don't worry, You sort your stuff out. I'll be back soon."

Clint finished his drink walking down the stairs and grabbed lucky on the way out for his walk. Knowing 2 pizzas would usually feed Kate, lucky and himself with leftovers he doubled it at his local pizza place.  
Pietro appeared as they were walking back and stole a slice of pizza from the top box and offered his other hand to lucky to sniff. Lucky allowed him to pet him but was more interested in the pizza. Clint chose not to mention the paint on his face.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. Call it a moving in present."

"Thanks Barton." He paused, "When did you get a dog?"

"His names lucky. I adopted him after he got hit by a car. He's a good boy." Clint directed the last part to his furry companion.  
"I didn't realise you'd gotten so domestic."

Clint shrugged. "Do you need any help painting?"

"I'm already done. Just need to wait forever for it to dry."

"Well I can offer beer and distraction?"

A white eyebrow was quirked.

"I don't know what _you're_ thinking but I was gonna say 'Dog Cops'."

"Is that something on TV?"

"You've never seen Dog Cops?" Clint asked, unbelieving.

"No."

"Then get ready, because I'm about to change your life."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Clint clicks the coffee pot in and checks his messages to get updated on Kate’s schedule.

 **KB** : Change of plans. We’re taking a detour through dimensions. Should be back in a week >—>

KB: Did you meet the guy?

CB: Yep but he used a fake name. You need to work on your background checks.

She texts him back almost immediately.

KB: You don’t pay me enough for background checks.

CB: I don’t pay you at all.

KB: Exactly.

KB: So is he friend or foe?

Clint doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s not a foe but he probably wouldn’t say Pietro is his friend.

CB: It’s Quicksilver.

KB: The speedster?

KB: Billy and Tommy’s uncle?

KB: the avenger?

CB: Yes. Do you know any other Quicksilvers?

KB: Did you give him the apartment?

CB: Yeah. I might need to reinforce the floorboards on the stairs.

Clint wrote the last part more to himself than to Kate.

KB: Maybe you should get a contractor.

Clint scoffs at her lack of faith in him.

CB: No need. I can do it.

KB: Sure ok. Don’t mess it up too much.

KB: We’re about to move. Will be out of cell reception for a while. Don’t forget to feed lucky. Talk soon >—>

CB: Stay safe >—>

Clint puts down his phone and follows lucky to the door. He assumes someone’s knocking but doesn’t have his hearing aids in. He opens the door to Quicksilver flicking through a stack of envelopes.

”Do you ever check you mail?” Clint’s reads on Pietro’s lips.

”Nah, Kate does that for me.” Pietro says something else but a bit too fast for Clint. “I didn’t get that. Hang on.” He leaves the door open for Maximoff and goes to retrieve his aids.

When he returns from the bedroom Pietro is sitting on the couch with the mail in organised piles in front of him. Clint’s coffee is already in a mug waiting for him.

”You didn’t have to get my post.”

”It was overflowing.” Clint shrugs and drinks his coffee, as black as god intended.

“Kate’s been busy recently.”

“Mhmm.” Clint takes his seat on the couch and switches on the tv.

”Did you want some coffee?”

”Not the way you drink it. I’m going back out anyway.” Pietro gets up, leaving the ridiculously symmetrical piles.

“Thanks dude.” Clint tells him before he vanishes.

“Not a problem.” And with that he’s gone.

Clint looks at the post. It’s been arranged into neat piles of bills, junk mail and other (things that you can’t tell what it from the envelope). The letters are even in size order. Clint puts them all into one haphazard pile to the side which immediately falls over. He leaves it and puts his feet up on the coffee table.


End file.
